Memories
by LuvinChelleCity
Summary: Scott and Derek need a vacation, so they spend time together at Derek's family cabin. Scott learns more about Derek, SLASH.


**After watching the last episode, I loved how Scott was like "I won't let Derek die" to Stiles. Stiles was like "Can't you just let him die for me, please?" Uh, that broke my heart, whether he was kidding or not, that line still broke my heart. And how Stiles kept the info about the GPS on how to find Derek to himself, **_**no bueno**_**. Stiles better have an explanation for his deceitfulness. So anyways I had to write this fic about Derek/Scott, it was inevitable, Stiles pushed me to it. I looked up wolf habits and mating behaviors and put it a little of it into the story. Hope ya'll like it. It's pretty lengthy for me.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah Don't own teen wolf or anything else, just the story.**

**Warnings: Kind of PWP, wolf theme like knotting, and slight d/s. This was going to be just pretty much a shameless, kinky story, but I put a plot, so not really PWP. Forgive me. LOL**

* * *

><p>The cabin surprisingly looks well-kept, despite the snow that had collected on the roof and windowsills. It had Scott wondering if Derek came here to clean up recently, just for him or if he actually kept it like this all the time. As Scott followed Derek in, he took in the older Beta's stance. Derek's muscles were tightened in his black fitting t-shirt, he looked stiff, almost pained in a way even though his face was as stoic as ever.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, eyes filled with worry and curiosity. Derek didn't respond, and Scott reached for him, only to have his wrist placed quickly in a taut grip. The teen winced, and Derek's hold softened, along with his face.

Derek voice is low as he speaks, "Just thinking." Thumb gently stroking Scott's bruised wrist as an apology, which was already healing. "It's …strange being here, I came here yesterday to clean up but…"

The sentence trails off, and Scott follows his instinct, immediately offering his neck because he can feel Derek's pain. This was Derek's family lodge, a place where treasured memories had been shaped and although the usually passive man won't say it, Scott knows what he's feeling. It's not even a second before Scott can feel stubble and, warm breaths of inhaling and exhaling against the mark that won't seem to heal on his neck. They had marked each other a while ago, and it's still strange to Scott that he can understand what Derek is feeling. It's weird seeing his strong lover needing comforting but Scott is honored, because he can, even if a little, sooth the pain. Derek is guarded enough as it is, he's had terrible encounters that left him distrustful and Scott doesn't want him to be like that with him.

Derek pulls away and says "I'll go get the bags."

Nodding, Scott turns to look over the abode. It's a beautiful comfy one-story abode, one he is happy to stay in for one week. It had taken a considerable amount of persistent pleading to get his mother to even consider letting Scott spend his winter break with Derek, but Scott was adamant, Derek and him needed time away from the chaos they dwelled in. And in the end, he was only permitted a week with Derek. Students were given three weeks for winter break to spend Christmas and New Year's but unfortunately, he would have to go back to Beacon Hills in a week. But he was grateful for the week, he was even more grateful that his mother was okay with Derek and him. She had taken it better than Stiles, who insisted that Derek brainwashed him. His mother had asked what happened between Allison and him, asked why he wasn't pining for her anymore. His answer was sweet, short and to the point, he had Derek.

Scott wanders into the kitchen, smiling as he opens wooden cabinets to find newly bought snacks (that he likes) and the fridge is filled with food.

"I put the bags in our room. You really should look at the rest of the place, not only the kitchen." Scott turns to see Derek leaning against the wall, arms crossed with amusement written clearly across his face. He undoubtedly would be trying to defend himself, saying he's a growing boy with an enthusiasm for food and how Derek's had more time to adjust to the appetite of a wolf but he's too busy thinking about how Derek said 'our room.' It sounds so …domestic, a word he would never use to refer to them.

Scott saunters towards Derek, chews on his lip and says "our room?" His hands twist in Derek's shirt, leaning up to kiss Derek. He can sense Derek smirking against his lips. They haven't had any time for themselves lately, which means no sex. Scott slides his tongue in to clash with Derek's own tongue, he can already feel the heat pooling into his cock.

A frown appears on Scott's face when Derek has his hands firmly on his hips keeping him at bay, Derek whispers hotly in his ear, "We have so much time for that besides I'd like to feed you before I fuck you."

Scott swallows thickly, tongue swiping over his lips, before responding hurriedly, "You don't have to feed me, I'm not hungry."

Derek chuckles, "You're always hungry." Scott loves Derek's laugh, it's constantly a surprise to hear it, he's finally realized it's because it's so rare, Derek's hasn't had anything to laugh about in so long, his happiness had been ripped away from him well more like scorched. Scott can't help thinking how he wants to be the one to make Derek laugh.

Derek pulls at Scott's hand, dragging him towards the den area. "I'll cook for you. What do you want?"

Scott mutters out a "You." But he can feel the aura around Derek willing him to calm down regardless if he wants to or not.

Derek shakes his head, and teases Scott, "We could eat and _just_ watch a movie."

"You're kidding, right?" It's not that Scott wants sex so much, he loves Derek. He just misses the intimacy of sex, it's the one time Derek and him are completely together, their wolf halves come out and well let's face it, he was only 16. He was lucky if sex wasn't continuously on his mind, if Derek followed his feelings, they would never get out of bed. "I want steak.", Scott states, his stomach growling in agreement.

Derek leaves Scott in the den, scoffing as he hears Scott's stomach. Scott looks around, there's a fireplace, they don't need it, his ridiculous body heat protects him from the cold. He wonders briefly why he hasn't seen a single picture and he wants to ask but Derek doesn't like to talk about his past and Scott's not going to push it for now. The curious young lycan wonders into the hallway, seeing four doors, he reaches for the knob of the closest door, and jiggles it, it's locked. He does the same to the next, it's locked too, the next one is open and sees that it's their room. Their bags are on the bed, he leaves checking the following door, and it's the bathroom.

"Why are the doors locked?" Scott asks strolling back into the kitchen and sitting on the counter, watching Derek's back.

Scott watches as Derek falters for a second, the sprinkle of pepper in his hand stopping before saying, "Because they're not our room."

Scott sighs, rubbing his neck, fingers touching the mark on his own neck. He can tell the conversation is over but he still asks, "Why won't you tell me about them, about you?" He knows it hurts but getting it out is part of the healing process, at least that's what he thinks. No one should carry around so much hurt and pain.

"Scott." Derek's voice is calm but Scott can hear the edge behind it.

It's a warning, one that Scott ignores and resumes to probe, "It's _their_ roo-" What stops Scott is the growl he hears, his mouth closes promptly. He knows that growl, it's the growl Derek gives an enemy, he can picture what Derek's face looks like right now, eyes blue and narrowed, fangs bare and lips pulled back in a snarl. It's a terrifying sight.

The teen's body acts on nature, every part of his body screaming submission from the way his body slumps to the tilting of his exposed neck, but he desperately grasps onto his anger, and slides off the counter. Fighting off his instinct to appease his dominating, older mate, Scott trudges to the bathroom and slams the door. Derek's growled at him before that wasn't new but only in lust, aggravation, or playful manners since they've been together, never like he was a rival. He wasn't hungry anymore, not for food or sex. He closed his eyes and rested against the door, and tried to remember why he was angry. Right, your boyfriend growled at you like you stole his prey, Scott thought sourly. It was tough to stay mad at Derek, especially with the way his body craved to be near Derek right this moment. Get a grip, Scott scolded himself. He refused to apologize, Scott wanted to know about Derek's family, he wanted to see pictures, but he mostly wanted to know what Derek was like. He doubted his mate was always like this.

Sighing, he slid down the door, Derek hadn't told him much about the mating habits and development, because the older lupine man parents' died before he could be taught, so Derek was learning along with Scott. They had learned their bodies' react to each other unwillingly on instinct, they could feel and smell each other's emotions and body reactions like earlier when Scott felt Derek's pain, he subconsciously had presented his neck. Sometimes it got confusing and overwhelming, leaving him dizzy, though, Scott usually tries to keep with his own emotion but he can't help but want to follow Derek's emotions, which are a lot more controlled because on occasion, he doesn't know what emotion he's feeling exactly. He can't differentiate his feelings with his own and his wolf half. Right now, he can feel Derek's anger, hell he can smell it, it's much more heightened than Scott's.

Scott leaves the bathroom, and strolls out the house, murmuring "I need air" as he passes Derek. Outside is a nice view, the trees are coated with a thick blanket of snow, plus there isn't another house for miles. Scott goes around the cabin, sees the shed where the generator is and keeps walking. On the ride over here Derek told him, there was a lake nearby, he sees where the lake was but now it's a large surface sheltered by frost. The curious teen prods his foot on the solid ice before taking another foot, it's surprisingly sturdy, and he takes another step. His shoes don't provide good enough traction for the ice, Scott ends up gliding and falls on his ass. His eyes widened when he hears a crack, he pushes himself and basically throws himself on the snow, watching as the ice cracks into small pieces and forms back into one piece leaving no trace of ever cracking.

"Fuck", Scott puffs out, his alarm had spiked and all he can let out is a shaky laugh, dropping back in the snow to make snow angels. God that was stupid of him, curiosity killed the cat, he thinks. He's suddenly aware of the figure looming over him.

"I didn't think I had to warn you about staying off the lake." The voice is dark, and a lot angrier than before.

"I was…" There really isn't an explanation for what he was doing, so Scott kind of looks stupid.

Derek narrows his eyes, "That was incredibly stupid, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Didn't think you cared." Scott shouts angrily, but he doesn't want to fight, not after the first fight. So the apology follows right after, "I'm sorry, that was stupid. I don't want to fight."

Derek is shaking his head, "Dinner's almost ready." He turns and walks back to the cabin, leaving Scott disappointed, but the fledgling could smell the fear that was wafting off Derek in waves.

Groaning, he got up, the way Derek smells scares him, it's not every day Derek smells like fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott is picking at his plate with little interest, how can he eat with all this tension? Derek's at the opposite end of the table, almost done with his plate. "I said I was sorry, am I not going to be forgiven?"

"I heard it. What do you want me to say that it's okay? It's not." The tattooed man is up and cleaning his plate, his back to Scott, he declares "I'm going to go and I'll be back."

"Really because you're mad at me? You're going to go?" Scott picks up his plate, puts it in the fridge, shrugs and says "Fine. Whatever." He walks to the bathroom to clean up, undressing slowly and grimacing after he hears the door slam. Mentally cursing, he climbs into the shower and turns it on, shivering slightly when he gets cold water, he turns it to a reasonable temperature. Leaning towards the water with his arms in front supporting him, Scott thinks about how the first day here turned into the worst day ever, he wishes the water could just wash this bad day away, this was suppose to be a relaxing vacation for them, not a confrontation.

After the shower, he goes into the room, and pulls on low-strung pajama bottoms. Scott pulls the bags off the bed, and drops himself face first on the cozy bed. He lifts his heads and looks around, taking in the room. No pictures, the teen scoffs and turns over staring up at the ceiling, mulling over whether he should snoop into the other rooms, he decides against it, knowing that would lead to more trouble.

When Derek told him, they needed to get away for a while, Scott had jumped at the idea ready to leave but he was surprised when Derek told him they were going to stay in his family's lodge. Derek's never given any indication that he would ever talk about his family, let alone ever invite Scott to his childhood retreat home. Maybe that's why he expected Derek to open up here, Derek's so guarded, heaving a sigh he closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him away.

Scott's hips are rocking into the bed, his morning wood grinding into the sheets below creating a delicious friction. His hand searches for the warmth he's grown accustomed to. When he doesn't find it, his head darts up looking for Derek, he expected Derek to come back last night. But Derek didn't sleep in the bed last night, Scott would have woken up. The sweet smell of breakfast being made calms him and he lies back down. Puffing out a frustrated sigh, he shifts so he can get up. He can already sense his cock soften at the thought of yesterday, he cautiously walks toward the kitchen, feeling for Derek's mood, seems harmless enough, but Scott doesn't move, he just observes Derek.

"You going to come here or just stare at me?"

Scott enters, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, "Depends, are you still mad?"

Derek turns and tugs Scott close to him, "I'm sorry."

"Me t-"

There's a finger at his lips, "Let me finish. I shouldn't have growled at you, you're curious. But at the lake, I want you to know that was not okay. I was …" Derek sighs, "Concerned. You want to know about my past, I fell in when I was younger; fortunately, the ice wasn't thick when it closed up. My father had to pull me out."

Scott's grinning, he never heard a story from Derek's past and he knows Derek's trying, trying to let him in, he can't think of anything to say so he just kisses Derek. Tongue darting into Derek's mouth, tasting something sweet, he gives Derek a questioning look.

"Whip cream." Derek reaches for the whip cream spray can and sprays more into his mouth, grabs the base of Scott's neck and meshes their mouths together.

Scott's tongue immediately goes for the cream, swallowing it, a small amount escapes his mouth and drips down his lip. He moves to wipe it, but Derek's hand grabs his wrist and licks at the corner of his mouth and then at his jaw.

The teen's mind is foggy, clouded with lust, the smell of arousal in the kitchen is sort of overpowering. He can only muster up one word. "Bed?" Scott's voice is eager, and he doesn't give Derek time to answer, he just pulls at Derek, who doesn't budge at all.

Derek directs him toward the table, "You're going to eat then I'm going to fuck you. Got it?" Derek's gaze is intense, he looks hungry.

Scott nods, reddening. The corner of Derek's lips twitch and he smiles, something that has been happening more frequently, Scott thinks proudly. Scott glances at Derek's fingers, drumming anxiously on the table, waiting for him. So he scarfs down the platter of pancakes in front of him.

Scott asks, gulping the glass of orange juice. "You're not going to eat?"

"Already ate, besides food isn't going to satisfy the hunger I have right now." Derek's gaze is still dark with lust. The older lupine man takes the glass from Scott, places it on the table and lifts Scott, tossing him over his shoulder, one hand firmly on Scott's ass.

The blush returns to his cheeks full force, from the words and the act, and his mouth feels suddenly dry. He can't really complain about being manhandled, not when it's a promise to sex, so he just lets Derek carry him to the bed. Derek places him at the foot of the bed, disappears for a second and returns with a small bottle. Scott sits on the bed, and backs up, spreading his legs for Derek to settle between them. Their lips meet each other instantly, Derek's tongue quickly dominating Scotts'.

Scott's hands itch to touch the other's skin, his hands yank at Derek's shirt, whimpering when Derek doesn't comply. Derek pulls away with a nip to Scott's bottom lip, hefting his shirt over his head and throws it across the room. Derek immediately goes for his neck, his tongue lapping against Scott's mark, pulling a shiver and a groan from Scott. The teen's fingers trail down Derek's chest, coming to rest on Derek's hips and thrust his hips up, wanting to relieve some of the throbbing in his cock. It's a wonderful roughness, the way the flimsy material of his pajamas, wet in the front with pre-come grinds up into Derek's fully clothed groin, and Scott wants it to last forever. He receives a warning growl for his actions, and Scott can't stop the laugh that spills from his mouth.

Derek nudges Scott's head up, nips at his throat, pulls back, and says huskily "Take it off and turn over."

Scott hesitates, he knows it's an order but he doesn't really want to be mounted this time, he wants to see Derek. Hands and knees seem to be Derek's favorite position, Derek smells his unease and questions, "What's wrong?"

Scott mumbles "Nothing", he takes off the pajama bottoms and moves to roll over, but Derek stops him, and asks again in a demanding tone, "What's wrong?"

It's embarrassing, what he wants, staying on your back is a sign of submission. They've only done it like that once, when they marked each other. "I want to stay on my back." Scott's face reddens from the way Derek looks at him, he looks so smug. "See, that's why I didn't want to tell you." Scott says, using his arms to cover his face.

Derek moves the arms, and says, all pleased, "I'm merely flattered, don't be embarrassed. Now spread your legs for me."

Scott rolls his eyes, and does what he's told, face flushing once Derek's head lowers between his legs with the small bottle in his hand. The familiar feel of Derek's slick finger in him curling, makes his cock twitch because he knows what comes after he's prepared. Adding a another finger, Derek starts these painfully slow scissoring motions, the burn is minimal, and all Scott can think is how much he just wants Derek in him. His chest is heaving, and he lets out an aggravated whine as Derek enters the third finger. The fourth finger has his eyes turning a light auburn color and claws piercing the sheets. At least he doesn't have to explain that to anyone, specifically his mom.

"Derek, I think I'm ready." Scott gasps out. He might come from this alone and he really wants Derek in him when he comes. But Derek simply sucks on the inside of his thigh and laves at it, leaving a dark red spot.

Scott can't decide whether to press onto the intruding fingers or pull away, it's so challenging not to just rock on them, he's hard, achingly so.

"Not yet." Derek's voice is gruff almost a growl, eyes fading between blue and green and his nostrils flaring, Scott's aware that Derek is struggling with his control, he has to have complete control when they're like this and he can tell it's not easy, not with the scent of sex so intoxicatingly potent in the air. His moaning and pleading can't be helping either, but it's so hard to stay quiet. Derek's fingers pull out, only to push roughly back in to Scott's clenching hole, pulling loud, needy moans from Scott. The pre-come is pooling on his chest now, pearls of the fluid sliding down the slit of the head. At least one of them has control, Scott feels like he's on fire, and he's so ridiculously hard, controls the last thing on his mind.

"Derek, please. I'm pretty sur- Fuck." Scott cries out. Derek presses his blunt fingers into his sensitive prostate simultaneously licking a long stripe up his cock, his vision consists of black dots dancing, and he lets out a low howl as his orgasm takes him blindingly. The white substance splattering on his chest in spurts, a dazed Scott groans, "Fuck."

The heat coming from Derek arouses Scott ridiculously fast, and Derek chuckles as he fists Scott's newly hardened cock. "Full of hormones."

Scott groans from being hard so soon and mutters "Whatever."

Before Derek, Scott never knew he was so flexible, his left leg is hiked over Derek's shoulder, the other is hanging over Derek's forearm and he is sort of being bended so Derek can position himself. He loves this, and if four and a half months earlier, someone were to tell him, he would love a certain werewolf's cock pushing into him, he would have beaten them senseless.

Derek's hand clamps down on his hips as a warning, and Scott smiles, thinking how sore he is going to be after this. He vaguely wonders if it's wrong that he can't wait to be so satisfyingly sore.

The feel of Derek's cock touching his opening is pleasurable somehow and his cock spasms, the head is a firm pressure against his stretched entrance before sliding in gradually. When Derek is fully sheathed in him, his eyes flash blue dangerously and he grunts, pressing his forehead to Scott's shoulder. One of his hands is gripping Scott's hip, holding him in place and the other is holding onto the leg thrown over his shoulder, Derek's nails sink into Scott's soft, plump thigh. Scott knows it's the wolf part of Derek thrashing to get out, fighting Derek to move.

He feels so fucking full like there's not enough room for Derek, as a result Derek makes room and it hurts, it does, he'd be lying if he said it didn't but it's worth it, it's a good kind of pain. Because Scott can feel Derek throbbing in him, hot and thick and he loves how close they are right now, though they don't need sex to feel close.

It still amazes him how constricted it feels to have Derek in him despite all the times they've done this, being a werewolf has perks, Scott thinks grinning. He cards his fingers through Derek's hair, "You don't have to hold back so much, I'll heal."

Derek looks at him, blue eyes dark, and gives his lips a peck and starts shallowly thrusting, building up to a fast-paced tempo quickly. His hips pull back and plunge with such strength forward, stabbing Scott's prostate. Scott's sharp claws prick against Derek's shoulder, pulling a low content growl from him. Derek is panting in his ear as he thrusts, breath blowing over Scott's perfectly made bite mark with fierce possessiveness, Scott didn't have much control when he bit into Derek's neck so his is messy. The teen hisses when Derek's claws sink into the thin flesh above his hips, blood seeping through the punctured skin. He whimpers as Derek licks soothingly at his mark, trying to understand why, but he understands immediately as images of Derek's past flash in his eyes.

Scott's eyes amplify from what he sees, _Derek with a grin on his face, young and small, memories of Derek playing with Laura here then in his teenage years. Loved memories with his family. The Hale house. Derek and Kate. Feelings of guilt, and self-hatred, and then the fire. _What surprises Scott the most, even though it shouldn't is what he sees last, _**him**__, and feelings of so much love, connected with the thought of him._

Scott wraps his arms around Derek's neck and kisses him, this one is slow and passionate just to let his mate know he's here to pacify him. Derek just let him in so much more than he could ever hope for.

Derek's movements have become rough, erratic, wet thrusts, no longer rhythmic, the bed is moving a little from the force of Derek's thrust and he starts jerking off Scott. The shift of movement doesn't shock Scott, he's fully seated in Derek's lap, cock still in him. The glide of Derek's hand on his cock is still there as he raises his hips to ride Derek frenziedly, repeatedly hitting that bundle of nerves. Scott's close, his body stills and he moans loud as he comes in Derek's hand, Derek gives him a growl, warning him of what's about to happen next. Scott tries but fails at relaxing, he's orgasm prevents him from doing so. He's squirting come on both of their chest and he clenches unwillingly around Derek's already thick, growing cock.

Scott can loosely recall the first time Derek told him this would happen, he asked so many questions. Derek told him you had to be born a werewolf for it to happen, the swelling of the penis is to ensure you impregnate your mate with your sperm. It's an uncomfortable sensation bordering on painful. He whines deep in his throat, from the feeling of coming and the cock that's expanding in him, his fingernails dig into the skin above Derek's shoulder and he signals his distress with another sound, a strangled noise to Derek, who licks at his throat, nips at his jaw and rubs soothing circles on his back. Derek hums loudly, fangs slightly puncturing the mark on Scott's neck, when he starts to come, he shoots deep in Scott. Scott groans when Derek comes, a mixture of relief and loss. They can't separate yet, and Scott's glad because he can't move, he leans into Derek's body, breathless. When Scott looks up into Derek's eyes, they're fluctuating from blue to green, he smiles as he's pulled in for a sloppy kiss.

"Stop." Scott speaks as Derek keeps sniffing him and shifting, it's annoying and Scott just wants to lay here and relax.

Derek continues with whatever he's doing and finally pronounces, "You're bleeding."

"Yea, I know. You sunk your claws into my hips, jerk." But the fond smile on Scott's face and his tone contradicts with the words.

"That's not where you're bleeding from." Derek says gruffly, and moves so Scott's on his back. Scott gasps and grasps at Derek's shoulders when Derek pulls out as soon as they are finally able to dislodge, the warmth of Derek leaves him shortly after.

"Where are you going? I'll heal its fine." Scott hears running water, and sighs as Derek returns with a wet cloth, cleans up the gunk on his chest then the blood from his healing hips and leaves again. When Derek comes back, Scott notices the come on his chest is cleaned up too, and mumbles, "We don't have to clean up right this minute." He likes the way their scents blend together.

Derek shakes his head, "You know how annoying it is when it's dry." Derek lifts Scott's leg and presses the cloth to his overextended opening. Scott winces and glares, "Can't you wait till it heals?"

Derek moves him where he wants, Scott feels pliant like Derek could do whatever he wanted with him, and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it, "No, now stay still."

Scott's eyes widen and he shudders once he feels the prodding finger in him, shouting out, "Derek!"

"Trying to clean it better... There's blood and come… I lost control for a while, and got rough. Are you okay?" Derek's voice is much too worried.

"Yea. Come here." Scott extends his hand, reaching for Derek, who reluctantly takes it. "I'm fine. Stop worrying, did you forget I heal?"

Derek lies down next to him and pulls Scott on top of him, "Just checking."

"Thank you for showing me." Scott says, stretching lazily across Derek's chest, oh yea he's sore in all the right places, his bruised limbs pulse with a satisfied ache. He gets comfortable by resting his head on Derek's shoulder. It's nice knowing they can just lie here, no worrying about any intruders and Scott doesn't have to feel that ache he feels when Derek leaves everytime after visiting his room.

Derek's hand is lightly trailing up and down Scott's back, "I should have when we mated, once I marked you."

"Hmmm. Still thanks." Scott's falling asleep, his eyes drooping slightly "Hey, love ya."

Scott buries his grin in Derek's neck when Derek says the words,"I love you too, Scott." It took them some time to say it to each other but they finally were able to say it. Scott had been hesitant about it, thinking that Derek would tell he didn't know what love was and he was too young. But after they mated, Derek had finally said the words.

Scott lifts his head, languidly "Oh I almost forgot, Stiles asked me to ask you a question."

Derek makes an annoyed sound, very close to sounding like a growl, "Go to sleep, Scott." But it lacks the dominating tone.

"No, I promised I'd ask besides I'm curious too. Do wolves mate for life?"

"No."

Scott frowns, propping himself up on Derek's chest "Are you kidding, because that's not funny."

"No, they really don't. That's a myth."

Derek's face is serious and Scott shrugs, "Well, we're mated for _life_ so it doesn't matter."

"Yes, we are. You're mine." Derek presses a swift, possessive kiss to Scott's lips, "Sleep."

Derek's memories may be painful to remember but Scott's here to make sure the rest aren't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm falling in love with this pairing, I couldn't help but get sappy on you guys. Lol. I wanted my first long story to be about Derek/Stiles but when something imprints itself in my mind, it's hard to get it out. I thought I'd add how they can sort of transfer memories with their claws into this, for fun. I got lazy when I had to look for mistakes, so sorry. Don't follow me ok, don't get lazy with reviews. Might be more, if lots of people review. Oh, I added more to the end about the I love you part because Derek doesn't seem like the type to say it so easily.**


End file.
